Princess Tutu: Episode Discussions
by Marisol Akyri
Summary: This shall be episode discussions... Or at least it should be! What ever I feel like the characters should be doing at the moment...JUST TRY IT OUT! ;


**Just to let everyone know, at the moment I have MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! Thus why my daily updates on Fakir & Ahiru, and Chapter of Fledgling have stopped. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to message me!**

**Now we begin on a cool little fanfic series. Episode discussions!!!!

* * *

**

The episodes I start out with will be my favorite ones, and then as I get more reviews and suggestions, I'll branch off. The characters will be looking at the episodes from an after-last-episode-point-of-view.

**WE BEGIN WITH THE EPISODE ALL FAKIR X AHIRU FANS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**THE EXCELLETN EPISODE 12!!!!!**

**Starring: **

**AHIRU**

**FAKIR**

**PRINCESS KRAHE**

**MYTHO**

**EDEL-SAN

* * *

**

Mukashi, Mukashi…

PK: "You know, that line really gets old after a while."

Ahiru: "I like it…"

Mytho: "It adds a sense of mood to the story. The oh-so melancholy lines of childhood innocence, mixed with the deep sense of menace our story has to offer works quite well together."

Everyone except Mytho anime sweat-drops.

Fakir: "You hanging out with Aotoa again aren't you?"

Ahiru is suppressing a giggle. Fakir gives her a slight smile. Princess Krahe rolls her eyes.

PK: "Couldn't you two have held off on the flirting? At least until we are done with the opening sequence?"

Ahiru turns bright red, and has her giggle turn into a choking cough halfway.

Ahiru: "F-Flirting?! What are you t-t-talking about?!"

Ahiru begins to wave her arms dangerously fast, to further her point. Her chair also begins to lean back precariously.

Ahiru: "Fakir and I are just friends! That's how it's always been! I was just laughing at a joke!"

Ahiru rests back in her chair, unaware how far back it was to begin with.

Ahiru: "ACK!" THUD!

PK: "Now that's a joke."

Ahiru is sprawled back over the chair, ducks flying around her head in circles.

Fakir: "Baka."

PK: "I soooo did not know you were going to say that."

Fakir glares at her as he helps Ahiru up.

Fakir: "At least I have a catch-…word."

PK: "Aren't you special then? But _I _have a trademark item."

Princess Krahe pulls from her outfit a single Raven Feather.

PK: "When you see this, something bad is sure to happen."

Fakir whispers aside to Ahiru.

Fakir: "Or she's just molting…"

Ahiru puts her face down on the table, to resist bursting out in laughter.

PK: "Are you laughing at me Ahiru?"

Princess Krahe reaches over the table to Ahiru, and pulls her head up. The Raven Feather turns into a dagger, which is placed on Ahiru's neck. Fakir bolts from his chair and pulls Ahiru back. In the process, Fakir trips over her chair, and she ends up on top of him. Fakir places his arms around her defensively.

Fakir: "What the HELL do you think you were doing?!"

Princess Krahe lets out a smirk.

PK: "Just getting you freaked out. I love doing that."

Mytho: "It is an efficient way to show how much you care for her."

Fakir turns bright red and lets go of Ahiru.

Fakir: "…"

Ahiru: "Ummm. Shouldn't we get back to discussing the episode?"

Fakir nods in agreement as he gets up.

Fakir: "That is what we're SUPPOSED to do."

Fakir glares at Krahe.

PK: "Fine. Oh, look at what part we are in the episode."

_Fakir and Ahiru are in the underwater tunnel, which Ahiru found after turning into a duck and exploring the tunnel. Fakir stares at Ahiru who is in front. The scene shows Ahiru's and Fakir's face, then their hands holding on to each other, as they swim through the tunnel._

Fakir: "I really hate you."

PK: "I know."

Ahiru is fidgeting nervously in her seat.

Ahiru: "Fakir, now that I see what happened, why were you looking at me?"

Fakir: "…"

Krahe elbows Fakir.

PK: "Well Fakir, do you have an answer for her?"

Fakir. "Shut up!"

PK: "Make me."

Fakir leaps back from the table and lunges at Krahe. She merely laughs at twirls in the air. Fakir grabs hold of her toe-shoe, and pulls her down. A dust cloud then engulfs the fighting pair. Ahiru is just staring at the whole scene in shock.

Ahiru: "What…is happening right now?"

Mytho: "No clue."

Edel-san: "That which you see can not be seen…"

Ahiru: "I still don't get it."

Edel-san: "Don't even try to…"

* * *

**That's the end. REMEMBER! I never tried this style of fanfic before! Suggestions will be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
